Selfish
by Animefun17
Summary: Sometimes running away isn't always the option when faced with a unexpected circumstance. However, Gray is still selfish and doesn't like to share what's his, especially when it comes to his Juvia. OneShot


**Author's Notes** **:**

 **I'm a big fan of Fairy Tail and of course the wonderful pairings. Natsu and Lucy being my all-time favorite but here's a story of my other favorite pairing Gray and Juvia.**

 **Anyway here's a one shot I've thought of while I struggled to sleep.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **MATURE CONTENT BELOW**

 **Disclaimer** **: I wish Hiro Mashima and I were close, because I have some questions… But yes I don't own anything but my imagination.**

* * *

 **Selfish**

"Juvia?"

Juvia stood in the small café; her heart racing and breaking at the same time while holding her large caramel macchiato. She stared at the very man that had broken her heart four weeks prior.

She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away. Clearing her throat and forcing a smile, Juvia spoke.

"Good morning Gray… sama."

Gray raised an eyebrow at her forced greeting. He looked her over noticing how much she had changed over the course of their month break-up. Her wavy hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and her tired eyes had lost their glow whenever he seen her. His heart broke knowing he was the cause of it.

With a sad smile, Gray greeted her back.

"Hey Juvia," waving a hand.

Her breath hitched hearing his voice call out her name again. Calming her racing heart she tighten her hand on her coffee mug. Not wanting to make a fool of herself, she nodded her head.

"Well, Juvia must go now. Have a nice day Gray-sama." Preparing herself to step around him, but stopped when she noticed Gray's sudden step toward her. She took a step back away from him.

He narrowed his eyes at her retrieval move. "Why would you go back to calling me that?" he asked.

Juvia looked up into his dark blue eyes; remembering how much she had fallen for them.

"Juvia… why would you call me that? We had been together for 3 years. You began to just say my name without the honorifics. But why now?" he took another step closer. "Don't call me that. Not when we've been together for so long."

She bit her lip.

"Gray-sama doesn't get to do that. Not again. Juvia has been through too… much."

"And I haven't?" Gray asked.

Silence overcame them.

"Hey buddy. Are you in line waiting or what?" asked a customer behind the two. Gray turned around about to respond, but was cut off by Juvia.

"So sorry, but Juvia must go." She then pushed passed Gray and ran out of the small café.

Walking briskly through the busy town, Juvia looked back to make sure he was not following her.

Slowing down, she took a small breath of air trying to relax her racing heart. Feeling her nerves smooth over she decided to skip work and make her way home. Turning a few corners until she finally reached her home.

Walking up the stairs, she unlocked her door leading to her small apartment. Closing then locking the door, she placed her on-the-go mug on the table in her small kitchen throwing her keys down as well. Slipping off her shoes, she dragged herself to her bed and crawled under the covers not bothering to take off her clothes.

Just seeing Gray had sparked an unwanted feeling in her heart. Tears started falling.

Feeling the tears hitting her pillow, she couldn't help but remember the night of their break-up.

 **~:~**

" **Juvia for the last time, I said no. I'm not ready to have any of that. I can't deal with that again on top of these other issues." Pushing past her he walked into their kitchen to grab bottled water.**

" **Juvia does not understand. Did we not discuss this, and you said you would think about it. And that occurrence happened six months ago. Juvia wants try again, so Juvia wants to know Gray's answer."**

" **Dammit Juvia! The answer is no. I'm not ready for children. I can't think about another life if my own life isn't well put together." Gray huffed out. Opening the bottle of water, he took a quick swing of it before continuing. "When we began dating, I specifically told you I wasn't father material. I consistently told you I wasn't. So you think 3 years later my answer is going to change?"**

 **Juvia stared at the ground.**

" **But Juvia believed with some time it would have changed."**

" **Well news flash Juvia… it hasn't."**

" **So why did Gray propose to Juvia then?" she started to shake. "Juvia does not understand?"**

 **Gray sighed. Walking over to her, he grabbed her arms so she would look at him.**

" **It's because I love you. We're partners. The love of my life and the person who I want spend the rest of my life with."**

 **Juvia shoved his hands off her arms.**

" **So you're telling me you have that part of your life put together, but you can't think about having a child with me?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed be satisfied with just the two of us? I want a baby Gray!' she huffed out an angry breath. "I have been alone my whole life and a baby will make me happy."**

 **He clicked his tongue. He knew once Juvia stopped talking in third person that she was angry.**

 **But he could not be blamed for something he was not ready for; or will ever be prepared for.**

" **I'm not ready for a baby. I'm not ready to make that sacrifice."**

" **What exactly are you sacrificing besides your sperm, and a little bit of sleep?" Juvia stalked over towards him. She pointed a finger at his chest. "Tell me what are** _ **you**_ **really sacrificing?"**

 **Gray raised an eyebrow.**

" **Uh I don't know, how about my life? I'm still young if you haven't notice."**

" **And you're not getting any younger! I'm sure as hell am not!" Juvia turned away from him. "I'm leaving."**

" **Where the hell are you going at this hour?" Gray asked following her into their bedroom.**

" **Somewhere I'm wanted."**

" **What the fuck does that mean?" he growled.**

 **Juvia threw her overnight bag on the bed from out of the closet and began to grab some clothes.**

" **Juvia!"**

" **Don't yell at me!"**

" **Then answer me dammit!" He continued to watch her pack some more things. He saw her grab her toiletry bag and threw it inside. Not getting an answer he grabbed the overnight bag and threw it back in her closet.**

" **Gray!"**

" **Juvia!"**

 **Tears started to fall from her eyes.**

" **Why are you doing this now Juvia? Why are you bring this up now at of all times? After everything that has happen, why would you want to bring a baby into our situation?"**

 **Juvia started sobbing. Gray felt something tear at him seeing the woman he loved so much cry, he walked up to her and hugged her. Feeling her body shake uncontrollable, Gray began to regret saying anything.**

" **Please don't cry. I'm sorry Juvia."**

 **She gripped his shirt and rubbed her nose in his chest. Placing both of his hands on her round face, he made her look up at him. He wiped the tears that were about to fall.**

" **Let's just… get married first and when everything is settled in our lives then we can get a puppy. If we; mainly myself, balance right with a puppy then I think we can discuss more on having a baby. Just… I need time. Please?" he pleaded.**

 **Juvia shook her head out of his hands and rested her head on his chest. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.**

 **He hugged her back.**

" **We have another year of planning and getting everything ready for the wedding, so let's focus on that, okay?" Hearing her raspy breathing beginning to calm, Gray was sure everything was okay. "Juvia?"**

 **She looked up at him. He stared at her dark blue eyes, noticing a conflicting emotion. His eyes averted to her lips, which she was biting.**

" **What's wrong?"**

 **She averted her eyes away from him.**

" **Gray…" Juvia tighten her hold on him. His eyes stared at the changing emotions in her facial expressions. From panic, to pain, and then relaxation.**

" **Gray… Juvia is pregnant now."**

 **He felt his whole world had come to a stop. They stared at each other silently. Juvia searched in his eyes for any type of emotion, but all she got in return was a blank stare.**

" **Gray…?"**

 **He then removed his arms from around her waist and grabbed her own arms. He pulled her off of him. Juvia looked at him with a puzzle expression. She couldn't see his eyes since his bangs covered them.**

 **He walked away from her. He took up her overnight bag and threw it at her feet. "Get out."**

 **Juvia was taken back by those two words. "What?" she croaked out.**

" **I said get out!" Gray walked passed her out of their bedroom.**

" **Gray, you can't be serious?" He turned back towards her. Juvia took a step back. The anger that was in his eyes was directed at her personally.**

" **I don't know who or what you did, but that damn thing that's inside of you isn't mine."**

" **What?"**

" **That fucking thing isn't mine because whenever we… whenever we had sex I was always careful."**

" **Not everything is 100% Gray."**

" **Then tell me this then Juvia. We've been together for the past 3 years, how come this never happened before after that one time?" Juvia stared at him in shock. "Huh?" He yelled.**

" **I… Juvia…"**

" **I swear to Mavis Juvia if you don't answer me…" He said talking a step forward.**

" **Juvia does not know," she began to shake again, feeling the air in the room getting cold. "Juvia thinks it happened the night of Lucy and Natsu's wedding reception. Gray was really drunk, and Juvia was slightly buzzed as well. When we got home… Gray jumped Juvia…"**

" **Bullshit!" Gray's fists tighten. He looked away. "It was that day you seen Bora isn't it?" Facing her again. "When we took that small break, and I asked you what you were doing that day. You told me you were going out for lunch with an old friend. I happen to pass that restaurant and saw you two chumming it up." He growled. "You fucked that piece of shit didn't you?" Juvia took a step back, shaking her head.**

" **No, Juvia would never step out on Gray."**

" **Well this so called pregnancy says otherwise doesn't it!"**

" **But it's Gray's baby!" He felt something snapped.**

" **Get out Juvia!"**

" **Gray!"**

" **GET OUT!" Juvia began to sob. Gray watched her. "Fuck this shit. I'm out of here." He went back into their bedroom and grabbed his car keys. He left the room walking passed Juvia.**

 **She followed him to the door, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Gray please-"**

" **Don't fucking touch me!" He retracted his arm from her hold. Walking towards the door, he swung the door open. Gripping the knob tightly, he turned back. Juvia felt her breath get caught in her throat. "I don't want to see you when I come back," before slamming the door.**

 **Juvia sank to the floor sobbing.**

 **~:~**

* * *

Gray needed to see her again. He had to make it right.

That night they broke up, he couldn't help but feel selfish. He left her there crying and heart broken. But he was heartbroken too.

At least he thinks so.

Again the selfish part of him revealed its ugly head...

 **That night he jumped in his car and drove all around until finally settling in bar's parking lot.**

 **Forcing himself out of the car, he walked into the bar and ordered himself four shots of whiskey.**

 **Throwing them back one after the other, he shook his head at the strong burn rushing down. He pulled out his phone and dialed Natsu's number.**

" **Hello," a voice groaned.**

" **I fucked up flame-brain."**

 **Silence. Then a small shuffle.**

" **Where are you?"**

 **Twenty minutes later Natsu sat at the bar with his friend-enemy.**

" **What happen?" he asked when he sat in the stool next to him.**

 **Gray moaned, running a hand through his spiky hair. "I honestly don't know." He chuckled before downing another shot. Squeezing his eyes shut to enjoy the burn. Exhaling he turned towards his friend. "All I know is Juvia is pregnant, and I** _ **think**_ **it's mine."**

 **Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You think?"**

 **Gray nodded. Sighing, he mumbled incoherent words, "SheandIfuckedup."**

" **What?"**

" **We both fucked up one time in our relationship. It was about two months ago. We both agreed to take a short break. I was so close to almost stepping out during that break, but Juvia… oh man Juvia was quick to get snatched up by that son of a bitch Bora." Gray growled. "I fucking hate that guy."**

 **Natsu stared at the alcohol lined up on the shelves waiting for Gray to continue.**

" **I really love Juvia man. She means everything to me. But you know my dad just died and I'm not really thinking about kids at the moment. Hell I never have, but Juvia she's been thinking about it all her life." Slamming his fist on the bar table. "She knew… she knew I wasn't ready. We've always been careful ever since that time, but no she's fucking pregnant. And at a time like this?"**

" **You know not everything is 100%."**

" **That's what she said. But I just was having this feeling. I don't want to share Juvia with anyone, including a baby."**

 **Natsu sighed. "Gray you're an asshole."**

" **What?" Gray snapped his head towards Natsu.**

" **You're an asshole and an idiot." Natsu turned his head towards Gray. "You woke me up at 2 in the morning. Made me leave my pregnant wife to vent how selfish you are about your pregnant fiancé?"**

" **Well duh. That's what friends are for."**

" **That's exactly why you're an idiot." Natsu clasped his hands together. "Gray, Juvia is not the type of girl to step out her relationship, especially with a sick prick like Bora. She knows exactly how you feel about that guy." Shaking his head he continued. "And you know why you're an asshole, you blamed her for stepping out period. That girl worships the ground you walk on and for you to think she's pregnant by some other guy hurts my feelings… and I'm your friend."**

 **Gray looked away, staring at his empty shot glass.**

" **On top of that, you don't want a baby because of your old man died and because you don't want to share Juvia. Man you really do have some issues."**

" **I can't go through it again. Yeah I know I'm selfish with the whole pregnancy thing but its more than that." Taking a slow breath, he continued. "You know how everything went spiraling down after the first time she got pregnant. That miscarriage tore us apart. I felt like we wouldn't have last. I can't… I can't stand to look at Juvia like that again."**

" **Like what?" Natsu asked.**

" **Depressed and lonely. She went through this phase; she wouldn't stop crying for weeks. And when she did stop crying she would lock herself in the bathroom soaking in the tub. Surprisingly her skin never pruned up," Gray chuckled. "But I can't stand to see her like that. I get she wants a family because she never really had one, but still I just can't…"**

 **Natsu ran a hand through his pink tresses.**

" **Ice princess… why would you propose to Juvia if you weren't ready for marriage?"**

 **Gray looked at Natsu confused. "What does that have to do with my current situation?"**

 **Sighing, Natsu spoke. "Marriage is for better or worse. And from what you're telling me, it looks like you're going to run away when it gets worse. This happens to some woman; miscarriages, still-born and successful births. You just have to prepare yourself for each scenario."**

 **Gray stared at Natsu for a few seconds before chuckling. "Wow, Natsu Dragneel sounds so educated. What happen to you?"**

 **Natsu grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's Lucy man. She has all these books about babies and pregnant girls. And trust me; if I wasn't tired from taking care of Lucy I would have beaten your ass for calling me at 2 in the morning."**

 **Gray smirked. "My bad," he slowly got up from the stool but stumbled. "You should get home before Lucy beats my ass for keeping you out for so long."**

 **Natsu's grin fell. "Let me drive you home first."**

" **No… I can't face her yet." Gray said sadly.**

" **Well okay, but you can't drive home. You can crash on our couch until you get yourself together."**

" **Yeah, thanks..."**

That was a month ago. Gray went back the next day hoping to apologize and get through the unexpected circumstances with Juvia. However, the last words he had told her had become reality. She was gone.

He had called all their friends and her co-workers to find out if she was with them, but no one has heard from her.

Running into her at her favorite café, made him happy and relax since their break up. He notice; besides her tired appearance, that she still wore her engagement ring and she was starting to show in her navy blue dress.

His heart raced knowing that despite her tired eyes, she was still beautiful. He wanted to talk to her some more, but that impatient guy interrupted their conversation. That small interruption caused her to run away. He tried to follow her, but by the time he ran out she was gone.

However, pleading and bribing to give sweets to a seven month pregnant Lucy, helped him find where Juvia was living now.

He was parked outside of her apartment.

Gray didn't want to seem like he was a stalker but he had to make sure.

He watched as men, woman and some children exit and enter the apartment, but none of them were Juvia.

After about four hours of waiting he was about to come back the next day, but stopped when he saw her exit the building. Gripping the steering wheel, he tried to calm his racing heart.

He watched as she went into the convenience store at the end of her block. Five minutes later, she came out with a little bag. He smiled noticing her small smile as she walked back to her apartment, but his smile fell when he notice the last person he never thought to see approach Juvia.

Gray quickly snatched his seatbelt off and jumped out of his car. Slamming the door shut, he jogged over to the two individuals.

The rage that flowed through his veins when he saw that sick prick Bora touch Juvia in a flirtatious way.

Gray dodged an oncoming car but kept up his pace and ran over. The first person to notice his oncoming approach was Juvia. Panic crossed her eyes.

"Juvia!" he yelled out. Bora turned the sound of Gray's voice.

"Hey Gr-"Before he could greet him, Gray punched Bora on the left cheek, making him fall to the ground.

"Gray!" Juvia panicked.

"You stay away from my pregnant fiancé you son of a bitch!"

Bora shook his head holding his bruised cheek, standing up. "Hey man, I was just saying hello."

"I don't give a shit if you were begging for change, don't you dare touch her again, or I _will_ kill you." Bora froze. He started to back away.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I'll see you later."

"The hell you will!" Gray was about to punch him again, until he felt Juvia pull at his arm.

"No Gray. Stop it!" He was about to yell at her, but stopped himself when he saw her crying.

"…I'm… I'm sorry." He faced her and was going to hug her, but stopped when she flinched. "Juvia…"

"Don't, just please leave Juvia alone."

"No… I'm not going to leave until I talked to you." He picked up her plastic bag that she dropped during the unexpected confrontation and handed it to her.

Juvia wiped her tears using the sleeve of her sweater; the one he bought for her when he went on that road trip with Natsu and his other guy friends, before taking hold of the bag.

They were silent a few moments, waiting for the both of them to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked breaking the silence. Juvia nodded, after a few sniffles.

She turned away from him and walked to her front door. Unlocking it she walked in. Gray watched her go in. Juvia paused at the door looking down at the ground.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked looking at him now.

Gray thought for a moment, but nodded not wanting to lose that opportunity to straighten things out.

Following her inside, they passed a few doors before walking to her own. Unlocking that door, she pushed it open, waiting for him to follow.

Once inside they took off their shoes.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Gray nodded.

He followed her into her small apartment.

"You can sit here, while Juvia gets the tea ready." Juvia pointed to a table and chair, placing her bag on it before disappearing.

He looked around her apartment noticing the small knick knacks that once occupied their old apartment was now settled in hers.

"Here." He jumped at her sudden voice as she placed the mug in front of him. She reached for her convenient store bag and pulled out small bags of junk food. She opened the bag of chips. "Would you like some?"

Gray shook his head. He brought the mug of hot liquid to his mouth and took a sip. He watched her over the rim of the cup taking notice of her puffy eyes.

 _I did it again_.

"Juvia…" he called out placing the mug on the table.

She looked up with a chip midway to her slightly open mouth.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have doubted you." Juvia placed the chip back in the bag. She stood up. He also stood up to stop her. "You mean so much to me, and to see that asshole Bora near you made me snap. You're not supposed to be around him. I'm supposed to protect you from assholes like him. But instead I turned out to be that asshole in that whole mess." She pushed passed him. "Juvia!" She shook her head.

"Don't do that to Juvia!" she yelled. "Don't make Juvia feel special," she whispered. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"But you are special to me." He walked up behind her. "I shouldn't have hurt you, and then to run out on you when you're pregnant. I was a coward for running away from you and my child." Juvia gasped.

"Gray-sama believes Juvia?"

He turned her around to face him.

"Of course I believe you. And I told you not to call me that…" he looked into her eyes then down at her lips. Leaning in close ready to kiss her, but stopped when Juvia stepped back.

"No. Gray-sa… Gray doesn't get to walk back into Juvia's life expecting forgiveness so easily. Gray-sa… Gray hurt Juvia very badly and made her feel very lonely." Holding her chest through her sweater, she spoke again. "Juvia's heart was broken and still is. Juvia just can't... just can't love Gray anymore."

Gray stared at her wide eyed. He saw her tears starting to fall.

"Don't tell me you don't love me anymore. Please don't say that. Not when you're still wearing the engagement ring." Taking step closer to Juvia he held her face so she would look up at him. "I don't know how much you want me to say it, but I truly am sorry for breaking your heart Juvia." Wiping her still falling tears he continued. "I can't live without you. These past few weeks has been hell. Not knowing where you are, if you were okay, if you were taking care of yourself. I know for a fact that you've been lonely because I've been lonely without you.

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I refuse to go another day without letting you know how sorry I am." Removing his hand from her face, he moved one towards her hair, releasing the wavy blue tresses from the low ponytail. He ran his fingers through her hair feeling a small amount of dampness. Juvia closed her eyes relaxing into his massage he was giving her.

"I can't go on living knowing that you don't love me anymore because of a dumb mistake I made." Stroking her hair, he continued. "Is it that easy for you to fall out of love with me, Juvia?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his sad ones.

"Juvia has never stopped loving Gray, no matter how much Juvia tried." Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "Juvia thought Gray wouldn't want Juvia no more because she's pregnant."

"I will always want you Juvia. Yeah, you being pregnant again scare the shit out of me, but I should take responsibility because I help create that baby too."

Juvia smiled sadly feeling more tears fall. Gray removed his hand from her hair and placed it softly on her cheek rubbing away her fallen tears.

He leaned in close and softly kissed her eyelids. He then moved to her small nose which was red from sniffling, to each of her cheeks. Juvia looked up when he stopped.

Gray leaned again and captured her lips. Not wanting to scare her, he didn't beg for entrance like he usually does when they shared a kissed. Instead Juvia took the incentive and pushed her tongue passed his lips.

Their tongues did a slow dance, igniting the lost flame they once shared.

Gray moved his hand back into her hair and pulled her head back to deepen the kiss.

He cocked his head to the side to inhale her sweet scent.

They then pulled apart to get much needed oxygen. Gray kept his gaze on Juvia's face and took in how her cheeks were crimson red.

He placed his lips back on her lips, giving her a small peck.

"Let me show you how much I want you." He said against her lips. Juvia shivered hearing his husky voice. Afraid of how she would sound, Juvia nodded her head.

Taken in a deep breath from her agreement, Gray captured her lips again kissing her like she was his last supper before he was to be executed. He pushed her back against the wall and continued to assault her lips before moving to her jaw.

Juvia moaned.

"Oh Gray-sa-"

He attacked her lips again cutting her off.

"Don't…" kiss, "call…" kiss, "me…" kiss, "that."

"Mmm," she groaned at his possessiveness.

Gray reached for the ends of her sweater and hitched it up to feel her swollen belly while leaving small love bites on her neck. He made small circles all around, moving up to the ends of her bra unhooking it from the front.

"Gray…" Juvia whispered. He removed his lips from her jaw to he help push her sweater over her head, throwing it to the floor along with her bra. She then reached for the buttons of his dark shirt ripping them apart. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders exposing his defined abs.

Making the fabric fall to the floor; Gray reached for Juvia again pushing her against the wall again.

Moving his hands to her backside, he possessively squeezed them through her dark leggings, receiving a squeal from Juvia.

He lifted her up against the wall to get better access to her swollen breast.

Juvia wrapped her arms and legs around Gray. She then slowly grinded her hips into his swollen member, making him hiss from the familiar friction.

Even through the fabric she wore on her legs were then, her heat was still felt through his dark cargo jeans.

Capturing her lips again, they both moved their hips, trying desperately to feel each other through their lingering clothes.

"Please Gray," Juvia whispered between kisses.

"Okay." He let her down slowly off the wall, but refused to let her go.

Juvia pushed him off of her before taking a hold of his hand and walking towards her bedroom.

She sat on the bed as Gray stood in front of her. He watched as her breasts moved along as she inhaled and exhaled shallow breathes trying to calm her racing heart. Her hair was down in messy waves, while her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Will Gray make love to Juvia?"

Gray swallowed his sudden urge to take her that very moment and nodded.

 _Damn she's fucking beautiful_.

Juvia reached for her leggings and pulled them down along with her underwear. Gray watched as she slowly moved them down her hips to the ends of her feet to the floor. Once on the floor, Juvia moved to the center of her bed and laid down.

Gray ran his shaky hands through his hair. He didn't know what went through his mind to run out of Juvia but he sure as hell will never do it again. She was so perfect.

He crawled on the bed. Juvia opened her legs so he can be between them as moved on top of her. He kissed her lovingly, slipping his tongue in her awaiting mouth. He loved the sweet taste she has.

From her lips, he moved to her neck giving small swirls and small bites. She ran her hands through his hair as he moved to her swollen breasts; her nipples begging for attention.

He kissed the valley between her breasts, before making his way to each nipple. He swirled his tongue, before giving a generous suck. He kneaded her other breast enjoying the feel. Juvia moaned grinding her hips into his cover member.

Moving to the next breast, he gave it a hard suck, making a pop sound before he traveled further down. He kissed her navel, lapping his tongue inside, before blowing air inside.

Juvia giggled. He then kissed all around her swollen abdomen. She smiled at the attention he gave her.

Moving further down, he reached the place which he missed so much. He spread her legs further apart kissing the inside of her thighs. He slowly kissed the small patch of her blue curls while making small circles on her thighs. He traveled his kisses down to her heated sex inhaling her sweet musky scent.

He kissed her outer lips, making her moan out.

Gray sucked on the swollen nub that was pushing out for attention.

Juvia arched her back, but Gray placed his hands on her hips to keep her still. He kissed and sucked her nub while switching to her lips, enjoying her every twitching movement. She ran her hands through his hair, pushing him deeper into her.

He dipped his tongue inside her heat swirling it around. He felt her tighten around him. He continued to thrust his tongue in her as if it were his fingers giving her pleasure.

Juvia arched off the bed, grabbing his locks tighter as she felt her orgasm release.

Gray continued to kiss and suck to help her ride out her release. While kissing her sex, he unbuckled his own pants tugging down his underwear as well and kicking them off the bed.

Hearing her labor breath slow down, Gray gave one last kiss to her quivering sex before crawling back up to her swollen lips.

He kissed her dipping his tongue in her heated cavern so she could taste herself on his lips.

"Please Gray, I need you,' Juvia said through their breathless kiss.

Gray held onto his throbbing member stroking himself.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean you're pregnant…"

Juvia nodded. "Show Juvia how much you want her."

Gray smirked.

He aligned his member with her heated sex. He rubbed himself against her, coating himself with her juices.

Juvia moaned at the skin to skin contact.

He found her opening. He looked at Juvia in her eyes. She smiled at him to continue.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her.

He slowly thrust in and out of her, trying to keep a calm rhythm. Juvia wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper inside her. They both moan out at how deep he went.

"Fuck… you're so tight."

"Mmm.'

Gray thrusts began to speed up. Juvia moved her hips to meet each of his thrusts.

"Fuck… I missed you so much Juvia." Gray leaned forward his arms on both sides of Juvia's head so he could go deeper.

The sound of skin slapping was heard throughout the room as well as heavy breathing.

"More Gray. Give Juvia more!"

Gray grunted, heeding her request. He sat back on his knees, lifting her hips; his thrusts going deeper and harder. He felt his cock hitting her spot with each thrust.

"Ah!" Juvia cried out. Sweat started to form around her forehead and on his lower back from the vigorous love making they were having. He leaned forward and kissed her. He pressed his forehead against hers staring into her eyes.

"I'll love you no matter what happens," he whispered. Juvia closed her eyes when he quickens his pace.

Gray felt her tighten around him. He groaned out trying to keep himself from exploding until she reached her end.

Grabbing her hand, he entwined their fingers. A few thrusts and Juvia arched her back screaming as she let go the second time. He pumped some more so he could join her.

"Stop Gray please."

"I'm almost there Juvia," he said still thrusting.

"Ah!" She screamed, orgasming again a third time. She threw her arms around his neck and tightening her legs around him. Her tightness sent him over that time milking him of his own orgasm. She felt him spurt his cum inside her. She moaned feeling his heat fill her own.

Gray closed his eyes after he removed his throbbing cock out of her. He laid beside her, both of them trying to calm their racing heart.

Juvia sighed before turning over to her side to look at Gray.

"Juvia loves Gray too." He smirked, getting his breath under control.

"I know." He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I will never leave you again, no matter how selfish I may be, you will always come first." He then moved his hand to her swollen belly. "And him too."

Juvia giggled. "You mean she."

"Yeah she" Gray nodded. "…wait what?"

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:**

 **Juvia is 4 months pregnant.**

 **Lucy was 3 months pregnant when Natsu married her… and it wasn't to take responsibility. Things just happen lol**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
